


Captured (in more ways than one)!

by Zandilar



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alderaan Republic Story Spoilers, Chiss Trooper, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandilar/pseuds/Zandilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiss physiology is similar to human but not similar enough, and Elara is not sure what to do about that...</p><p>This is a multichapter work of drabbles, ideas inspired by my Chiss Trooper's playthrough of Alderaan, and my never dying love of Elara Dorne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured!

Jharkus Thul, known as the Wolf Baron of Alderaan had demanded that Havoc Squadron Lieutenant Zan'dilar Lhal and her Sergeant Elara Dorne surrender to him in exchange for over three hundred Organa hostages, and the Lieutenant had complied. It was a risky proposition because there was no guarantee, other than Jharkus's personal sense of honour, that the hostages would be freed. But given the threat, there had really been no other choice. Drugged and bound they had been taken to a farm building on the edges of House Thul's territory, and dumped in a cell.

Zan'dilar muttered something very softly while she lay supine on the cell's single small cot. Elara was worried, the Lieutenant had been out of it for too long for her liking. She studied her commander's face with concern - the big Chiss woman's glowing red eyes were half open, her skin slightly paler than its usual royal blue hue, making the dark scar on her left cheek stand out. One of her hands twitched convulsively, and Elara took the wrist in her hand, fingers feeling for the pulse. After a long moment she felt it, beating sluggishly. It was only supposed to be a light sedation, and Elara herself had come out of it half an hour ago - but she had no idea what exact dose they'd given Zan. A Chiss's metabolism was faster than a human's, though the rest of their physiology was very similar, the logical conclusion would be that Zan should have shaken off the effects much sooner, provided they had been given a similar dosage. Maybe she'd had a reaction to the tranquilizer? Elara suddenly wished she had her med kit, and the tools to run an appropriate diagnostic scan.

"Elara," Zan said, her voice indistinct, her eyes still only half opened though looking in the former Imperial's direction, then she her voice became inaudible, but her lips still moved.

"Lieutenant," Elara said, reaching out to tap Zan's cheek sharply. Those glowing red eyes opened a little more, and then Zan's warm hand was at the back of Elara's neck, pulling her in closer, bringing her in almost nose to nose with her Chiss commander.

"Elara," Zan said again, then added something more in barely audible Cheunh, the language of the Chiss. Elara had learned a little in her time in the Imperial military, enough to pick up the gist of Zan's words, and found herself blushing but unsure whether her understanding was accurate.

"Sir," she said softly, trying to pull back, but Zan's arm was pulling her closer, until the Chiss's dry warm lips were pressed against hers. It was as if a spark jumped between them, tingling her lips, running down her spine, blossoming into heat in her chest. Her eyes closed when Zan's lips began to move gently, and she responded. When Zan's tongue brushed gently against her lips, Elara felt a whimper escape her throat. The sound was enough to cut through the moment, honing to crystal clarity that she was being kissed by her lieutenant and was liking it far too much. Cold displaced warmth, and Elara pulled away and stood.

"Lieutenant!" she exclaimed, taking several steps backwards. Zan blinked slowly, shook her head, then looked up at the blushing Sergeant.

"Elara?" the Chiss woman asked, her tone husky, "What...?"

"I think you reacted to the tranquilizer," Elara said, then added after a minute pause, "Sir."

Zan studied Elara intently for a long moment, then stated softly, "I kissed you."

"You did, sir," Elara said, "But you were affected by the tranquilizer, it might have made you..."

"No..." Zan said, sighing, and sat up on the edge of the cot, rubbing the back of her neck, "I am sorry, though, that was inappropriate of me."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the sound of blaster fire outside the cell, and the cell's force field dropping.


	2. Regulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: After Alderaan, Zan is promoted and names Elara her XO. Elara is certainly well qualified, but she wonders if Zan's feelings for her might have something to do with her choice to promote her over Aric.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Humans have difficulty with the Chiss language. Something about the way they evolved away from their human roots have given Chiss a slightly different set of vocal chords, and as a consequence humans have difficulty with speaking Cheunh (they have no problems reading or understanding it when spoken to them, though, but Elara just has a "high school" level of understanding rather than being fluent on the comprehension level).

"Sir, are we ever going to discuss what happened on Alderaan?" Elara asked when Zan popped into the medbay.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, sergeant," Zan replied.

"Captain, it won't go away if you ignore it," Elara said, turning away from where she had been organising medpacks to face the Chiss woman.

"If you think I gave you the prmotion because of my feelings," Zan said stiffly, "You would be wrong."

"That's not what I think, Captain," Elara said, shaking her head.

"Then what is there to talk about?" Zan asked, "I was drugged, and did something I shouldn't have."

"Your actions would imply that you have feelings for me," Elara replied, the hesitated and added, "And your words, sir."

"My words?" Zan asked, looking confused and a little worried.

Elara had remembered the words Zan had spoken while semi-conscious during their captivity, and once they had left Alderaan, she had worked with the ship's droid on ensuring that her understanding of them had been accurate. And she had been right, it was indeed a romantic phrase, expressing at once love and devotion and appreciation for beauty in words that could not easily be translated into Basic.

Elara took a step closer to Zan, took a breath, then recited the words as well as any human could manage. Zan's eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed a deep purple.

"I said that?" she asked, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Yes," Elara replid, "So if you think this is just something that will go away if we ignore it, you're mistaken."

"Wha... Do you... If...?" Zan stammered, stopped with a frown, then began again, "I assume you will report this, and request a transfer?"

"Permission to speak freely?" Elara asked.

"Always," Zan replied.

"No, I will not report it, nor will I request a transfer," Elara said, "You have been incrediably good to me, and have treated me with more honour and respect than almost anyone else in the Repubic military... I hadn't... I hadn't considered that there could be something more. It... it was a surprise. Sir, I think you should know that I am quite fond of you too."

Zan snorted softly and smiled, "Fond, huh?" she said.

Elara felt her cheeks heating, "Yes, sir," she said, "Though Personnel Code Section Two discourages romantic relationships between personnel, particularly commanding officers."

Zan looked at her for a long moment, "Is that it, then?" she asked.

"No, sir," Elara replied with a small smile, "It is more a guideline than a rule, and personnel code section one encourages personnel to spend time together socially."

"Well, it just so happens that I enjoy spending time with you," Zan said.

"Is that so, sir?" Elara asked.

"It is," Zan replied, stepping closer again, "And I would like it if you would call me Zan, when we're together privately."

Elara smiled, leaning in to Zan's solid frame, pleased when the Chiss woman's arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She savoured the moment, enjoying Zan's warm breath against her face, then whispered softly, "As you like, Zan." She closed the gap, lips finally meeting Zan's in a passionate kiss. She felt strong arms tightening around her and wanted to lose herself completely in the moment, but she was well aware that they were in the open medbay and anyone could see. Reluctantly she pulled back, and looked up into Zan's smiling face, her glowing red eyes seemingly brighter.

"Perhaps we can continue this later," Elara said. She leaned up for another quick kiss, then stepped away.

"Mmmm," Zan said, "I think I'll enjoy that."


	3. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Message from Cata'stro'phe to her sister Captain Zan'dilar Lhal, and the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that I have a whole legacy full of Chiss in SWTOR? No? Well, I love those blue skinned women - what can I say? (Zan has a few sisters, two of whom are mentioned in this chapter... One is Cata'stro'phe (not her real name), a bounty hunter working for the imperials, another is Jan'neria, formerly Cypher Nine of Imperial Intelligence.)

To: Zan'dilar Lhal  
From: Cata'stro'phe  
Subject: Major Eh?

Congratulations on your promotion, sister. Have some schematics.

Hope you find the nearest floor under a table in a cantina! (In other words, get that stick out of your arse and have some fun. Maybe you can persuade your girl Elara to let her hair down, while you're at it.)

Cat.  
#attached are two armour schematics

****

To: Cata'stro'phe  
From: Zan'dilar Lhal  
Subject: Where

Where did you get this address?

Oh, never mind... Hello Mako, stop reading my sister's mail.

Anyway, Cat, thanks. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately, things have been quite busy what with the war and all.

Are you sure I can't persuade you to defect? I hate the idea that I might come up against you over blasters, and we could always use you in Havoc. If you can't bring yourself to sign up to a side, perhaps you would consider at least taking some Republic contracts from time to time. (You do realize that taking exclusively Imperial contracts means you've effectively signed up to a side, right?)

Take care of yourself.

Zan.  
P.S. Have you heard from Jan'neria lately?


End file.
